Christmas To Remember
by Masked Mouse
Summary: This is a Christmas present to my dear friend DarkFlameTailz. It is Alina's first Christmas with Basil and Ratigan. Wonder what surprises she will discover. Please read and review no flames.


Christmas To Remember:

(A/N: This is my Christmas gift to DarkFlameTailz. I don't own any of Great Mouse Detective. I do own Alina. Please enjoy, read and review no flames.)

It had been two months since that Halloween night and the downfall of Samhalin. And Alina had found a new home and family. Also Basil and Ratigan had gained something too each other's love that overcame their hatred towards the other. But the fear of the judgement that would befall the two force them to leave London with Alina into the countryside where they had made their living. It wasn't classy or elegant or grand but still it was home to the two adult male rodents and the young teenage girl mouse. For that they had lived happily. Sometimes Basil or Ratigan would sneak back to London to collect a few things like food, clothes or other items to help see them through. But they had earned these objects with money they had kept away for they vowed one thing never to steal from others. Which was mostly promised by Ratigan for he made sure never to step back into the life of crime since he had a lover and child to think about now. Alina meant the world to him and Basil as they would do anything to make her life happy from the terrible lifestyle they had rescued her from.

Basil had too retired from his life of being a detective but he would go back if they needed him. As one night Basil sat in his usual chair by the tiny warm crackling fire in their cosy cottage. As Alina sat on his lap as he was telling her a story. She was easy for him to carry since her body was so light and slim due to the lack of food. She tried her hardest to stare into his emerald eyes with her almost fading blue ones. Both Basil and Ratigan felt she needed proper medical service. Basil pondered that fact wondering how much a doctor would be to see Alina back to health. ''But paying a doctor is too expensive'' said Basil as he stood on the living room floor which was only bare brown wood as Ratigan had entered after Basil had put her to bed. ''So is Alina's health more important than the amount of money'' said Ratigan folding his arms as he raised an eyebrow at Basil. ''Well yes I mean it is hard to explain what if they ask us if we did decide to go through it about her parents or where she lives'' said Basil. ''You have a strong point by the way what were you telling her tonight'' said Ratigan as they had dropped the subject. ''I was telling her a story of one of our adventures when I was still a detective and you were a criminal'' said Basil as he didn't seem fair to lie to him.

''Oh Basil you didn't by the way you are still a detective'' said Ratigan. ''Not fully on the contrary'' said Basil. Ratigan knew not to yell at Basil especially when Alina was about for she didn't want her two fathers she would call them to fight. They knew why for it was hard for her to call one of them her mother for they were both male. As they heard the tiny clock Basil had bought on the empty mantle ticking away the hour. As both sat slowly down in both sat in the two chairs as a small round brown table stood in the middle of the two with two small cups, a middle size teapot and homemade scones. ''Would you like some tea Alina made it today I hope it isn't cold for it would pain me to wake her up at night'' said Basil. ''No it is alright let her sleep'' said Ratigan as Basil held his in his hands as he took a sip. He knew Basil missed his home at Baker Street the freshly made tea while Alina made her tea with leaves and boiling.

Mrs Judson cheese crumpets while Alina made scones. Basil missed playing his beloved violin and his pipe. Most of Basil had left the ones he had hold dear like Mrs Judson even if he didn't show it he did care for his housekeeper, his trusty dog Toby and many others. Ratigan felt the lost of things he hd left behind too. His cigarette lighter, his collection of wine, his throne and his harp. He missed the sounds of noises his henchmen made even if they attend more than once to annoy him or flaw his plans but they meant something to him. Alina sensed this as she would try to cheer them both by making a new pipe for Basil with some old branches and twigs. She would go racing him on the backs of rabbits they had found. But Alina couldn't do anything to bring his old violin back or bring those he treasure if it meant revealing their secret. For Ratigan she had made a new cloak saying he was important to her in her eyes. Basil and Ratigan felt overjoyed that this young girl that entered their lives. But they felt they could never give Alina what she had left behind. For they knew there was no items they could find that belong to her or anyone she knew.

For her mother was dead and her body was buried in a grave while her spirit entered the other side. While her father they guessed must had been a drunk and a brute or had walked out on his family abandoning Alina's mother to raise the child on her own. It was the month of December as winter had sprung. Basil tapped his fingers on the table for Ratigan had been gone for a few weeks and hadn't come back. Both him and Alina were worried in case something had happened to him. As she sat by the window staring outward. As she wiped the window seeing the snow sprinkle onto the ground outside. ''Father what is that some kind of magic'' asked Alina. Stopping himself Basil got to his feet as he walked up beside as he stared out the window himself. ''No, no Alina that is snow Christmas is almost here'' said Basil as he gave a chuckle. ''What is Christmas'' Alina asked peering her head up at him.

''Why Alina do you not know what Christmas is'' said Basil asking his own question. She shook her head at this. ''No Samhalin never told me such a thing'' said Alina feeling a bit sad. Basil felt sorry for her all this time locked up in that dreadful place that monster that had kept her away from the world made sure she forgot everything including Christmas. ''Alina did you before you forgot everything did your family ever have a Christmas'' he asked as she stared at him. ''I guess you can't but this year it will be very special since it is your first one Alina'' said Basil as she stared happily at him. ''What do we do on Christmas father'' asked Alina. ''Well Christmas things like put up the tree, decorate it, hang up decorations, wrap presents, sing carols, send Christmas cards, make Christmas dinner you know what we mostly do'' said Basil. ''I think Christmas sounds wonderful can we do all that and much more'' asked Alina staring dreamily. ''Yes, yes now we must first start at the beginning there will be a lot to do but I think we can – oh my goodness it can't be Christmas Eve already'' said Basil in alarm staring at the calendar.

Thinking it must be a trick Basil walked up to the tiny calendar that was nailed to the wall. It was no trick it was in truth December 24th no doubt about it. ''I guess we are a little behind than we thought Alina we better hurry at once'' said Basil as he ran to where his coat, cape and deerstalker lay as he grabbed them on. Then he stared at Alina for he noticed she had no proper foot wear since she was standing in her bare feet. Also he scanned the room for some outdoor clothes for her to wear. He found some pair of old boots the previous owner that left behind before they arrived. They were a bit big for her small feet seemed to be lost in them as her toes didn't come up to the front but still it would had to do. He found a coat Alina had made for him as he wrapped it around her to keep the young mouse warm as her hands were finding trouble getting through the sleeves as she tried not to trip in it. ''I am sorry Alina but it will have to do for now'' said Basil. ''What are we going to do first father'' asked Alina. ''First we are going to get some Christmas shopping'' said Basil as he felt a lump in his stomach as he picked the pouch they had saved the money in they had saved. It wasn't the thought of spending the money. It was the thought of returning to London seeing it was and those he had left behind. But still he made sure to put on a brave face for Alina as they exited the front door after putting the key in the lock then hanging the key around a piece of string as he place it around Alina's neck for safe keeping. The reason was that Alina had given her necklace for them to pawn off for some of the money they had earned.

When they had entered the streets were busy with every mouse finishing off their Christmas planning. As they past the brightly lit windows of the shops and the decorated houses. Alina stared in silent awe as she held onto Basil's hand. Basil saw the joy and happiness it brought to Alina as he felt the feeling himself as a tear appeared in his eye. As they past every eyes stared on them at once as everyone stopped at what they were doing. Basil felt he was a deer in the headlights as him and Alina stood frozen to the spot. He wondered what to do or say. But he didn't have to say anything as all the women mice cooed and fuss over Alina as her cuteness as draw their attention away from Basil. He gave a sigh of relief. Also it seemed the children young ones wanted her to come and play with them while them and most of the older ones wanted to talk to or ask questions about herself. ''Where you from'' asked one. ''I live –'' said Alina cutting herself off as she turned to Basil as he gave her a look of what to say. ''It is hard to explain'' said Alina. ''Why you travelling with Basil is your mummy and daddy working late'' asked a younger mouse. ''No I am living with him at the moment'' said Alina as Basil had cringed that was the wrong move for her to make. ''Where is your mummy and daddy then'' asked another young mouse. Basil saw in fear the tears beginning to appear in Alina's eyes. ''I am afraid that is enough questions for now you see she is awfully busy'' said Basil ushering Alina along as every one of the children gave a sad sigh as their mothers walked them away.

As Basil moved Alina along himself as they walked on in silence. ''Basil why do every child have a mother and a father it doesn't make sense'' said Alina as she broke the silence. ''You see Alina that is how a normal family works they have a female mouse who is the mother and the male mouse who is the father'' said Basil. ''But you and father Ratigan seem normal to me to have children'' said Alina. ''Yes but not normal enough to have our own children you see Alina'' said Basil as she understood what he meant as they remained silent. They stopped in front of a shop as Alina's eyes gazed in the window. ''Father look you think father Ratigan would love this'' asked Alina pointing to the object as he saw what she was pointing at. It was a small pocket watch as Basil saw it was the same style as Ratigan once had. ''I think he would love it why not you go in and buy it'' said Basil as Alina beamed as she entered the shop. Basil stood outside as he kept one eye on Alina as he leaned back on the wall as he was thinking. ''Oh where are you why did you leave and never come back can you see how happy Alina is when we are both around her to her we are the only family she has'' said Basil as he wondered about Ratigan. ''Basil, Basil'' cried a male voice among the crowds snapping him out of his thoughts. As the mouse turned to see a familiar friend of his rushing up to him as he panted. It was Doctor Dawson as he was holding a few parcels under his arm. ''Dawson old friend how are you'' asked Basil happily. ''Fine work is good I wondered what happened to you after you went missing for two months'' said Dawson.

''Ah that well never mind I am here now how is Mrs Judson'' asked Basil. ''She is fine too but she is out of her mind worrying where you are –'' said Dawson as the door to the shop opened. ''Father who is this'' asked Alina stepping out after she had bought the pocket watch. ''I beg your pardon young lady I didn't know you got married Basil'' asked Dawson staring at Alina then to Basil. ''Yes Alina well you see she isn't exactly my daughter'' Basil explained. ''Adopted how wonderful why not you bring her round for Christmas dinner I am sure Mrs Judson would love to meet her'' said Dawson. ''Dawson I don't want to put both of you into such trouble'' said Basil. ''It isn't it would a pleasure seeing you again and Mrs Judson would be thrilled to hear the news'' said Dawson as he rushed off. Basil felt a heavy lump enter his stomach what was he going to do now since he was invited to Christmas he couldn't be rude and not show up. Besides Mrs Judson was going out of her way to cook more food two extra mouths how could he say no. As he took Alina's hand as they continue down the streets. ''Father you still didn't tell who that man was'' asked Alina.

''Oh him Alina he is a good friend of mines I knew before I met you and left my old life behind'' said Basil as he noticed when they turned a corner Alina stopped. ''What is it Alina'' Basil asked. ''I thought I saw father Ratigan'' said Alina. ''Really where Alina, where did you see him'' asked Basil as his heart beat with joy. ''Down there in that alley'' said Alina. Basil turned as he saw no one standing in the place she had said. ''Sorry Alina but I don't see him maybe it was a trick of the light'' said Basil. As they moved onto the next shop as Basil stopped to stare at Alina. ''Alina what you want for Christmas'' he asked her. ''I don't know nothing I guess'' said Alina. ''Nothing at all you must at least want something'' said Basil as she shook her head. As she rushed into the shop then she came back out. ''Alina what on earth were you doing'' he asked. ''I was getting your Christmas present I hope you didn't see it'' said Alina as she noticed he hadn't. As they past the windows there was nothing Basil thought of for Alina. Then it came to him.

''Alina can you wait out there this is our last stop I promise then we will go and find a wonderful tree for you to decorate'' said Basil as he ran inside. Alina stood as she stared seeing a happy family of a mother, father and their young child in the middle. Alina tried to remember what her old life was like before she met Samhalin. Was it like others full of wonder and delight that she couldn't explain. Did her mother if she had one took great care of her. Did she tell Alina stories or sing her to sleep when she was a baby. Or play with her as a child. Did her parents tell her how much they loved her or showed such emotion. Was her life full of bless that it had to be snatched away from her. As Basil came out of the shop as he noticed Alina standing in silence. ''Alina what is the matter'' he asked. ''I was wondering what my parents were like before I met you I try to but I can't'' said Alina.

Basil understood that she needed closure even if a small piece to make her mind at ease. ''Alina we better be going'' said Basil as he took her hand as all the way she was deep in thought. As they arrived at where a few trees stood. Basil beamed there was so many but he made sure to find the right one. As he started to climb up one but he fell tripping up in the snow. Alina did her hardest not to laugh as she held it in. They searched till they found a small tree as they brought it back home as it sat on the table. ''I afraid it isn't the best sort of a Christmas tree'' said Basil. ''But still it is perfect no matter what size'' said Alina. As they decorate it and the whole house in things they had made themselves. As Basil knew only some things he had said were done as he saw the time it was almost time for dinner. ''It is alright I could do the other things tomorrow and who knows father Ratigan could be back by then'' said Alina happily. ''Alina don't raise your hopes up for it will take a big miracle for that''said Basil as they sat down to eat the only short supply of food they had. After the dishes were washed as she got dressed for bed as Basil kissed her on the forehead. ''I hope you are expecting lots of things tomorrow'' said Basil tucking her in.

''No father can I make my Christmas wish'' said Alina. ''If you like'' said Basil. ''Then you wouldn't mind leaving the room I don't want you to hear it might ruin everything'' said Alina as Basil gave a chuckle as he left the room. As Alina closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. ''I wish father Ratigan was back then we can be a proper family again just him, me and father Basil'' said Alina as she began to fall into the land of dreams. The next morning Alina gave a yawn as she got up early. She noticed it was still dark outside as there was no light in the sky. She heard Basil entered the room in his dressing robe he had brought with him.

''Up already couldn't sleep didn't you'' said Basil. Alina smiled as they headed downstairs. As Basil watched as Alina pawed at the present under the Christmas tree. It was the one Basil had bought for her. ''Why not you open it and see'' said Basil. As Alina rip the paper off happily as she saw it was a small rectangle box as she opened it to find a dark blue half moon attached to a gold chain. ''Father is this for me'' she asked excitedly. ''Well I see no one else here'' said Basil as he help put it around her neck. ''Why not you open yours'' asked Alina. ''Oh right let's see what you got oh Alina it is beautiful'' said Basil as he opened it to reveal a new violin in it's case. ''I knew how much you missed your music so I thought when I saw it and well I thought of you'' said Alina. ''Oh Alina that is a beautiful thought'' said Basil as he hugged her as they sat together taking little nibbles of the fruitcake she had made yesterday. She stared at the gift she had bought for Ratigan. ''What about father Ratigan should he be here to open his present it doesn't feel right without him'' said Alina. ''I know Alina I missed him too but remember when I said don't raise your –'' said Basil as his words were cut off by a knock at the door. ''Who could that be'' said Basil wondering as no one he knew that they were living here. He opened it to find himself staring at the figure in the doorway.

''Well Basil aren't you going to let me in'' said a familiar voice as he blinked once then twice. ''It is the season of good will to others isn't it'' said Ratigan. ''Well yes I mean oh it is so good to see you where have you been'' said Basil letting him in. Alina got up from her seat at once running towards Ratigan. ''Father Ratigan you came, you came I knew it'' said Alina as she rubbed her head into his chest. ''Yes my dear sorry I have been kept away for a long while but I had plans to make'' said Ratigan patting her head. As he turned to stare at Basil. ''When did you get back'' Basil asked. ''Hmm yesterday like I said I had plans'' said Ratigan. ''Yesterday you are saying you had been back for two days and never came to look for us'' said Basil about to yell at Ratigan. ''I said I had plans how many times do I have to say it and by the way don't get icy with me Basil I left you a sign that I was back or didn't you see me while your little trip in London'' said Ratigan as his tone sounded a bit annoyed by Basil. ''I thought it was you but father Basil said it wasn't you'' said Alina as Basil stood in shock silence.

''You were in London did anyone see you'' said Basil in horror. ''No only the ones I wanted to see'' said Ratigan. ''Father Ratigan do you like the tree and decorations father Basil and I did'' said Alina. ''They are beautiful Alina oh I see a present hasn't been open'' said Ratigan spying the only one left. ''It is for you'' said Alina as Ratigan stared stun at this. No one he had knew never thought about him especially on Christmas. But here she was this lost child giving him something for the season. He picked it up being careful not to break it. Wondering what it could be he opened it to find the pocket watch Alina had got him. ''Do you like father Ratigan you aren't mad'' said Alina. ''Mad why should I be mad with you Alina it was a lovely thought'' said Ratigan. As Basil stared moving his foot about looking a bit sheepish. ''I am sorry Ratigan but the thought that you weren't coming home I didn't get you anything'' said Basil.

''No need I got my own gift for the both of us'' said Ratigan as Basil was pondering what that was. As Ratigan laid a brown packet on the table beside the tree. ''Remember when I said I had made plans well it took me a long time but I had been thinking'' said Ratigan opening the packet showing some papers. Basil picked them flipping through them. ''Adoption papers'' said Basil. ''Yes the sooner we sign them Alina will be adopted to us straight away'' said Ratigan. ''But this is serious we should think about it first'' said Basil. ''Don't you see Basil that Alina is the perfect thing we ever wanted in a daughter'' said Ratigan. Basil knew he was right for they had both fallen for Alina the first time they had met her. ''I suppose it is better than her being kept in an orphanage'' said Basil as Alina waited as they signed their names. Basil knew they had to make the trail back to London as they dropped the papers at the adoption agency. As Ratigan felt it was Alina's turn to have her gift. ''Alina dear there is someone I like you to meet she knew you will mostly your mother she told me so would you like to meet her'' asked Ratigan. As Alina nodded as they walked to where a young lady mouse stood waiting for Ratigan.

Basil knew who she was without the red coat with the fur rim around the neck and the red gloves and hat. He remembered her at once. ''Miss Kitty'' said Basil as his words came out choked. ''Do I know you'' she asked. ''Well kind of it is a long story'' said Basil. Then she stopped as her gaze fell on Alina. ''Yes that is her I knew straight she was Panchali's child'' said Miss Kitty. ''Panchali'' asked Alina trying to figure out whose name that was. ''Yes can we speak in private'' said Ratigan. ''I guess we can talk some more at my place'' said Mkss Kitty. As they entered a two storey building two blocks away.

As they entered a well polished floor with grand chairs with green cushions and a coffee table with a few pictures hanging on the wall. As a huge Christmas tree stood by the mantelpiece as it shone in light decorations and a star at the top. As Alina stood in awe at it. ''You like my tree'' asked Miss Kitty. ''Yes we have one too'' said Alina. ''But it isn't grand as yours'' said Basil giving a cough. ''Are all these pictures of your family'' asked Alina. ''Well most are that one over there on the mantle is my favourite'' said Miss Kitty pointing to a young indian female mouse with dark hair wearing a pink indian dress. ''That is Panchali she was my only and dear friend'' Miss Kitty explained. ''She is beautiful'' said Alina. ''You said you had something important to tell us'' said Ratigan.

''Oh yes but first would you like some hot chocolate sweetie'' Miss Kitty asked Alina as she nodded. ''Miss Kitty I think Alina doesn't know what hot chocolate is'' said Ratigan. ''Nonesense all of you make yourselves at home I will be right back'' said Miss Kitty as she had took off her coat, gloves and hat. As she wore a glittering blue dress with straps as she wore the same blue bow and heels. As she left them as she headed into the kitchen. She had returned a few minutes later with a tray that held four mugs as she passed them round. She felt it odd standing in the same room with both the professor and the detective in the same room. But she made sure Alina got her full attention so she didn't feel left out.

''Would you like some mash mallows and whip cream'' Miss Kitty asked her as Alina nodded as she added them into her mug. ''You know you are good with people especially children'' said Basil. ''I know it is a habit I have now down to business'' said Miss Kitty as they sat in silence. ''Yes you said you knew Alina's mother'' said Ratigan. ''Angelina that is her real name'' said Miss Kitty. ''Angelina'' said Basil and Ratigan in shock. ''Yes I knew who you were you look so much like my dear friend Panchali if only she was here to this day to see you thank goodness you have no features of your father'' said Miss Kitty as her features went from sweet to angry. ''You knew my father what was he like'' asked Alina. ''No I never met him for he was a vile bully to Panchali and show no love to you'' said Miss Kitty. ''Of course why didn't I see the connection'' said Basil as it hit him.

''Knew what father'' asked Alina. ''What Miss Kitty said is true for I knew at the funeral a bit about Ted that was his name and what we had learned about you Alina the way Samhalin kept you away Alina, Alina'' said Basil as Alina felt she was far away to hear him call her name. As the flashes of her five year old self in her room of the fire, her mother trying to get to her and Samhalin who had stolen her. She snapped out of her thoughts as she took out quick breathes. ''Alina you alright'' asked Ratigan. ''I saw my mother it was Panchali all this time those eight years why didn't Samhalin tell me'' said Alina.

''Because we know that he is a lying evil creature that deserve what he got'' said Basil angrily. As they had finished their drinks as Ratigan bid her farewell. As they walked on as both Basil and Alina wondered what else Ratigan had planned. They turned a corner keeping out of sight as they came across a burial. Basil knew straight away whose grave that was. ''Alina this is the place where your mother was buried would you like to speak with her'' said Basil. Alina wonder about this but she felt she was ready as Basil walked her up to the hole. He felt it strange for a child to speak to a spirit but it was the only way for the closure. As her hands clasped as she kneeled by the grave. ''Hello there I know we haven't known each other in eight years I knew you were out there somewhere, I knew I was someone before all this happened I hoped, I have met two wonderful people Basil and Ratigan they found me and rescue me he is gone but I fear he might rise again but have no fear we will be ready for him'' said Alina. As she stopped herself. ''I have to go now a friend of Basil's has invited us to Christmas dinner'' said Alina as she got to her feet. ''So how was it speaking to your mother'' said Basil as they walked on.

''It was great to speak to her for a little while'' said Alina. ''Oh my we better be going or Mrs Judson would be wondering where we are'' said Basil staring at the time on Big Ben. ''Father Basil you think they would let father Ratigan come as well'' asked Alina. ''Well we will see'' said Basil as they walked on as both him and Ratigan knew the way to Baker Street. As Mrs Judson had put the food in the oven as she had done all the cooking in the morning as the house hung in grand decorations. As she smiled at the fact when Dawson told her that Basil was coming round and bringing a child with him named Alina. She heard a knock at the door. ''Oh that must be him '' said Mrs Judson as she rushed to the door to open it to find Basil with a young girl mouse. ''Oh hello there this is Miss Alina that Dawson told me about Mr Basil'' she asked staring confused. ''Yes why'' said Basil raising an eyebrow at her.

''Well the way I was told she sounded a bit younger'' said Mrs Judson confused then she beamed. ''Oh come my dear you must be freezing'' said Mrs Judson helping Alina inside. ''Mrs Judson if it is alright I brought another guest with me'' said Basil. ''Why course I don't mind one more'' said Mrs Judson. ''I think you will mind'' said Basil as he took a deep sigh as he moved aside as Mrs Judson gave a scream of terror. ''Mr Basil why did you have to bring him along'' said Mrs Judson in fear. ''Excuse me Mrs Judson I have a name'' said Ratigan. ''Yes but you must understand you tried to kill my employer'' said Mrs Judson. ''Nearly did'' said Ratigan correcting her as he stood on the doorstep. As Mrs Judson wondered what to do as she had forced herself to look past Ratigan's history as she let him into the house.

But she feared what Dawson would say if he saw him. As they entered the room where dinner was being served as the places were set for four. As they heard another knock before Mrs Judson could explain she was expecting another to arrive. As she opened the door to find Dawson with sweat down his face. ''Mrs Judson sorry I couldn't stay I have some patients to attend to'' said Dawson. ''It is fine Dawson I will try and save you something'' said Mrs Judson. ''Don't bother I don't want to put you out'' said Dawson as he went on his way. Mrs Judson closed the door with a sigh of relief. For she made sure the whole time she was speaking with him that he didn't see past her. She wondered what Dawson would say or react if he saw Ratigan. Probably it would anger him to see his friend treating his enemy as some old acquaintance of his. But Mrs Judosn made sure not to cause a fuss as Alina was present in the room.

If the child wasn't there she would had surely have him thrown out onto the streets. As she saw the way how Alina hugged and admired the two as if the three were one big happy family. Alina gave a secret smile to herself if only the housekeeper knew the exact truth wondering if she accept it. Alina dared not open her mouth or say a word in case it did. As the three sat down as Mrs Judson went to the kitchen to collect the food. They smelled the familiar smell of soup as she brought it in. Alina got straight to her towards Mrs Judson as she held the bottom of the bowl noticing how heavy it was. As in Mrs Judson's other hand was the bowls and bread. ''My dear I can handle it'' said Mrs Judson trying to assure Alina that she was fine. ''Oh no it is the least I could do you invited us into your lovely home'' said Alina as she carried the bowl as she laid on the middle of the table. But Mrs Judson felt that she pour the soup into the bowls in case Alina burnt herself.

As the bread was divid among them. As they ate as Alina sipped her soup quietly. ''Actually my dear this home actually is Mr Basil's'' said Mrs Judson patting the child on the head. ''Really'' said Alina as she stared at Basil. He stared back at her as he ate his soup. After they had finished Mrs Judson went back into the kitchen taking the dishes with her. She returned with a plate with roast beef. ''We couldn't get a turkey Mr Basil this was the best we could do'' said Mrs Judson. ''It is fine'' said Basil. ''Father would you like to carve'' asked Alina as Mrs Judson wondered which one out of the two Alina was talking to. Basil agreed as he carved the first slice handing it to Alina.

Then he thought what like Panchali that Alina stuck to her mother's beliefs. For he knew best as he took the plate back taking the roast beef off it in case she didn't eat it. As her plate was piled high with potatoes, carrots and all the other Christmas trimmings. Mrs Judson wondered why that was so. As she took a closer look at Alina as she stared in shock. ''My goodness the child is no more but fur and bones'' said Mrs Judson in shock as she had frighten Alina by her remark. ''Well you see that is a long story'' said Basil about to explain. ''I am sure you have something to do with it'' said Mrs Judson glaring at Ratigan. ''I swear I never laid a finger on her'' said Ratigan. ''You won't understand if we told you'' said Alina. As Mrs Judson tried to shrug it off. Basil and Ratigan felt that was a close one for they both knew that Sahmhalin was the reason she had no food in her belly. They wondered what he had been feeding Alina on scraps.

As that was pushed aside and forgotten as the pudding arrived as Basil and Ratigan sat while they drank their glasses of wine while Alina went to help Mrs Judson with the washing up. ''You know someday we have to tell them about us'' said Ratigan in a whisper as he nuzzled Basil's neck. ''We will but not now if they knew imagine what will become of Alina think about it we are the only family she has and if she was force to become an orphan'' said Basil. ''So my men would had found her and brought her to me'' said Ratigan. ''I am serious what if the police took her off our hands and force her to remain the rest of her years in an orphanage'' said Basil. ''I see the point'' said Ratigan giving a deep sigh as they departed when Mrs Judson and Alina entered the room.

They entered the living room once again as the huge Christmas tree twinkled down at Alina. As her feet touched something as one of the decorations on one of the branches made a jangling sound. Alina wondered what had made the sound as she bend down to see some well wrapped Christmas presents. ''I see you found your gifts from Dawson and myself'' said Mrs Judson as she stood beside the child. ''You can open them if you like but we didn't know the exact age you were since nobody told us'' said Mrs Judson giving Basil a look. Basil shrugged at her as both him and Ratigan sat as Alina sat cross legged on the floor as she began to open her presents. First one was a beautiful sliver bracelet that fit around her wrist.

The second one was a brightly made china doll. Alina thought it reminded her of her old rag doll Sarah she used to have. But this one brown fur and long golden hair as some strands fell down her shoulders as she had baby blue eyes staring up at Alina. She had dainty features like her body, hands and feet including her face. As she wore a frilly green fancy dress with short white gloves and black shoes with a tiny green hat sat neatly on her head. ''Be very careful with her Alina she is very breakable'' said Mrs Judson warning her. Alina nodded as she place the doll down in a safe place. Third present she opened was a glittering green dress as it sparkled like the stars. Fourth was a peach scarf and pink mittens. Fifth was a pair of tailored made buckle black shoes. Sixth was a mint green coat and a white hat. Seventh and last was a golden bound book with a heart shape lock and key. Alina knew what it was for she had remembered writing down in her own journal. ''Oh Mrs Judson you have been so kind I thank you and Dawson for giving me all these nice gifts'' said Alina. ''I will be sure to give him your respects when I see him'' said Mrs Judson. As she showed Basil and Ratigan her gifts.

''Can I show Claire to Dawson when he comes round'' asked Alina. ''Claire who is Claire'' asked Basil. ''My new doll of course'' said Alina giving a giggle. ''I am sure your mother will approve is she coming round to visit us or come to fetch you'' asked Mrs Judson. ''Ah Mrs Judson you see that is a personal subject to Alina'' said Basil. ''No she is dead anyway Christmas would always be a gloomy time in our household'' said Alina as Basil and Ratigan was glad that Alina was remembering some bits of her past. ''What Alina means is that she is adopted her real parents well it is hard to understand'' said Ratigan. ''Oh I see well I am sure your father won't mind coming round then'' said Mrs Judson. ''No he hasn't come for me in a long while'' said Alina. ''Was he beastly to your mother'' Basil asked her remembering Miss Kitty's words to them. ''The worst whenever Christmas came around he would be sitting in his chair drinking paying no attention especially to me I thought it was because he was tired or something so I thought he wouldn't mind me playing across his legs'' said Alina then she stopped.

''What happened next Alina'' asked Basil softly. ''Mother was busy hanging decorations on the tree it was much smaller than ours is and wrapping presents feeling she needed to get things done she only cared if she saw the smile on my face well I trod on his tail by accident oh you should had heard the roar he made'' said Alina lowering her head in fear. ''Did he snap at your mother'' asked Ratigan. ''Yes he called her the foulest of names and telling how she was so careless that letting me out of her sight but mother understood what I was doing telling him that I was only playing and meant no harm'' said Alina. ''What happened next'' said Basil. ''Well mother went into tears as she tried to get me out of the room but I guess I wasn't too quick enough as father picked up the Christmas tree throwing it right at her head luckily mother wasn't hurt too badly as she had ducked out of the way in time'' said Alina. ''What did he too after that'' said Ratigan as both him and Basil felt sick. ''He destroyed our Christmas presents mother tried to explain it is Christmas but father said he didn't care and said for her to clean up the mess before the time he got home and left us alone I was so sad I buried myself into mother and cried during my sobs I asked mummy why is daddy angry it is because he blames me'' said Alina. ''What did your mother say'' said Mrs Judson.

''She said no my little darling you see your father has been angry that way since before you were ever born that was the first time I ever saw father act that way towards her for I knew mother did her hardest to keep me away from it as she was shielding me away from the knowledge but then I knew that day our Christmas was ruined'' said Alina. ''How old were you at the time'' asked Basil. ''I believe I was five at the time before Samhalin took me for you see even if that was the first that wasn't my last time witnessing it'' said Alina. ''How many times did you see your father attack your mother'' said Basil. ''Yes twice the second time was when the house was on fire'' said Alina. ''Did the police ever saw the way he treated her'' said Basil. ''No mother wasn't one for doing that for she feared if she did then she would probably end up far worst or one time father might kill her or endangering my safety as well'' said Alina. ''So in truth your mother lived in fear of him had she any family she could go to'' said Ratigan. ''Yes in India one time when I was a baby after I was born I overheard mother telling father that she was leaving him and taking me with her back to her homeland as she was serious for she said when he was gone she would pack our things and only leave him a note saying her goodbye even if I was too small to understand I knew something was wrong'' said Alina.

''Then that meant something inside of Panchali must had found her courage maybe the thought of you in harm's way brought out her strength as a mother and her decision but why did she not go on the time she had planned'' said Basil. ''Because father told her if she left he would find another to take her place that must had somehow made her feel worthless as a wife to stick by her husband no matter what he did so she stayed'' said Alina. ''I say that man is a selfish creature that needs to be locked up but we shouldn't talk of such things it is Christmas after all we should be having a good time'' said Mrs Judson. As the three adults went back to what they were doing Basil and Ratigan sitting in their chairs while Mrs Judson doing the washing. The only one that was distant was Alina as she stared up out the window at the night sky. ''Father my real father all this time I need to know who are you why did you hate us so badly I need to find you I have answers that I still need to ask'' said Alina.


End file.
